Mabuk
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura, seorang Istri yang giat bekerja, ia selalu lelah dalam bekerja, karena tuntutannya. Tapi saat dia pulang dari kantornya. Sakura selalu disuguhkan minuman yang membuat semua beban di pundaknya hilang. Drabble, warning Inside.


**Naruto: I do not own**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sakura**

 **Warning: Drabble, OOC, AU, Typo, and many more**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Mabuk**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Inspirasi: osake wa fuufu ni natte kara**

 **Enjoy it**

"Aku pulang!"

Sakura menutup pintu apartemen miliknya, ia menghela nafas sambil membuka sepatunya. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat lelah, dengan kantung mata yang tercetak jelas. Pekerjaan telah menuntutnya untuk profesional, lagipula kalo ia tidak bekerja, maka suaminya yang akan bekerja keras.

"Oh, selamat datang Sakura _-_ chan, kau terlihat sangat lelah sekarang."

Sakura menatap seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. Senyumnya membuat hati Sakura terasa tenang dan menghangat. Sebagian beban pekerjaannya terasa hilang karena senyum suaminya itu. "Ah, iya. Pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak."

"Begitu? Lalu, apa kau mau dibuatkan sesuatu... Seperti, minuman?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak. Rona merah mulai hinggap di kedua pipinya, walaupun samar. "Bo-boleh, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Satu Fakta yang harus diketahui, Sakura sangat mudah mabuk. Walaupun ia minum sedikit saja sake, ia akan langsung mabuk. Wanita itu takut jika di ajak minum bersama teman-temannya. Ia takut Mabuk dan berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, tunggulah di meja, dan aku akan membuatkannya!"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan, dan duduk di kursi itu. Ia menunggu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia sangat kelelahan karena pekerjaan tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia menghembuslan nafasnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" Pria itu pun datang dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi sebuah gelas berukuran sedang yang di isi sebuah minuman berwarna putih dengan bawahnya yang berwarna coklat, butiran air membasahi gelas tersebut. "Silahkan dinikmati!"

Sakura pun mengambil minuman tersebut, ia menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit minuman tersebut. Rasa kopi serta vodka langsung menyambar tenggorokan wanita tersebut, rona merah yang ada di wajah Sakura semakin bertambah saat ia terus meneguk minuman tersebut.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Sakura mengangguk, dan tersenyum sambil menatap sayu sang Suami. "Enak... Naru... Astaga, kau sangat ahli membuat minuman sepeti ini."

"Itu adalah _White Russian._ Sebuah minuman yang terbuat dari 60 ml vodka, 30 ml kahlúa atau minuman beralkohol rasa kopi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sang Suami yang tengah menjelaskan minuman tersebut kepada dirinya. "Rasa kantukku tiba-tiba hilang... Dan... Sekarang aku sepertinya sedang mabuk..." Sakura tertawa kecil, ia kembali meneguk sisa dari minuman tersebut.

"Istirahatlah di sofa. Kau terlalu keras berkeja."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Sakura berjalan menuju sofa keluarga. Ia duduk dengan senyum sumringah serta rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Naruuu... Kemarilah... Duduklah disini! Aku ingin kau duduk disini..."

Naruto pun mengangguk, dan menyelesaikan gelas yang dipakai Sakura untuk minum. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Sakura sambil mengelus surai _merah jambu_ milik Istrinya. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sakura- _chan."_

Kedua tangan Sakura langsung memelukt lengan Naruto. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu suaminya. "Aku... Mencintaimu... Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hm, aku juga mencintaimu..."

Sakura tertawa geli saat mendengar balasan dari suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Drabble? Ficlet? Entahlah, lupa... Tapi ini terinspirasi dari anime Osake-Judul ada di atas. Ceritanya sang Suami itu Bartender di sebuah Cafe kalo nggak salah.**

 **Manis kok.**

 **Keterangan:** _ **White Russian, salah satu bahannya adalah Vodka. Nah, Vodka yang identik dengan Rusia bukan hanya berfungsi sebagai minuman beralkohol saja, melainkan juga digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang tinggal di negara yang hanya terkena sinar matahari selama tiga bulan saja. Vodka pun dapat divariasikan dengan minuman lain. White russian adalah salah satu minuman yang menggunakan vodka sebagai bahan dasarnya.**_

 _ **Btw, jangan ada yang minum, minuman keras. Oke?**_

 **Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


End file.
